doctor_who_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elevey
:The Doctor: "Ha! Amy Pond crying over me, eh? Guess what?" :Amy: "What?" :The Doctor: "Gotcha." :- The Doctor's goodbye to Amy before rebooting the universe Elevey (Eleve/n and Am/'y') is the family and friendship pairing of the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond. Amy is the Doctor's mother-in-law and his first companion in his Eleventh Incarnation. They have been best friends since Amy was a little girl, and they care about each other very much. Similarities *Both are canon characters. *Both are married. *Both are very intelligent. *Both are very witty. *Both are very adventurous. *Both are 5'11". *Both are best friends of Rory Williams. *Both are best friends of River Song. *Both travel in time and space. *Both have been into space. *Both have been into the Time Vortex. *Both have been residents of the TARDIS. *Both have visited Earth. The Doctor's Opinion of Amy The Doctor thinks that Amy is a wonderful and brilliant human being. He admires her determination, kindness, and intelligence, and he loves the fact that she is impressed by him. The Doctor is very touched by the fact that Amy waited 14 years to travel with him, and he is glad that Amy went from being a sweet and brave child to a mature and imaginative adult. He knows that he greatly interfered with her life, and that Amy wasn't always happy with that, but he likes to think that she became the person that she grew up as and is now because of him. He hates having to lie and keep secrets from her, and he only does it because he doesn't want to hurt her, and thinks that it is for the better. Amy is not only his friend, but she is his family, being his mother-in-law. Amy can cheer the Doctor up when he is sad, and he would hate to see her or her husband, Rory, hurt. He sometimes ignores the fact that Amy has grown up, because he dislikes the concept, and will never forget her as the child that he first met. Because of this, he often calls her "Amelia," "The Girl Who Waited," or "Pond," rather than her married name, Amy Williams. He cares about Amy more than anyone, and he will do anything for her. Amy's Opinion of the Doctor Amy loves the Doctor, and she admires his superiority, intelligence, and wisdom. She grew up being fascinated and with him, and because others doubted his existance, she nicknamed him her "Raggedy Doctor," and he became known in the small town of Leadworth as Amelia's imaginary friend. She never doubted his existance, and she often became so obsessed with her Raggedy Man that she forgot about others around her. She was very upset that the Doctor never returned for her, so she often made up her own stories and adventures of the amazing madman she once met. When she and the Doctor reunited after 14 years, Amy claimed that she didn't believe in the Doctor anymore, because she had grown up. However, the true child inside of her was brought out again when she began to travel with the Doctor. She often put the Doctor before her husband, Rory, but it took her a while to realize that Rory incredibly important to her as well. She loved travelling with the Doctor, and he helped her to remember that it was okay to still be a child inside. She finds excitement in every adventure that they go on, and she is glad to have a best friend like the Doctor. Gallery 11tardis.jpg|The TARDIS, where the two reside. Rory-Williams-adventures-through-time-and-space-29841066-460-590.jpg|Rory Williams, Amy's husband and the Doctor's father-in-law. River-Song-BBC.jpg|River Song, Amy's daughter and the Doctor's wife. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Family Pairings Category:Canon Pairings